


Fucking A-Nonon-ying

by orphan_account



Series: That Was More Like A Mouth Punch Than a Kiss [6]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Inumata shows up but he's too busy flirting with his platonic bf, interlude episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki thinks it's a good idea for Nonon and Ryuko to meet properly, this time without a threatening hummer. So, Ryuko goes over for supper at Nonon's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking A-Nonon-ying

Ryuko’s cellphone rang at five in the morning. With a growl and expecting it to be Satsuki, she answered the phone and said, “What the fuck do you want?”

The line was silent for a few moments, and Ryuko was about a millisecond from hanging up the phone before the person on the other end spoke up. “Wow,” the voice said, “you always answer your phone like that?”

“W-wuh?” Ryuko managed, trying to put a face to the voice.

“Still as eloquent as the last time we met. You’re a real charming lady, Matoi,” the voice continued. Ryuko sat up.

“You! The troll doll!” Ryuko exclaimed, perhaps a little too loud because Mako stirred on the other bed and Ryuko held the phone away from her ear in order to apologize. “How the fuck do you creeps keep on getting my phone number?”

“I just asked Satsuki, what the fuck? It’s not hard, you just use your voice instead of your fists for once and you get answers that way, you fucking neanderthal,” The receiver crackled and it took all of Ryuko’s self-control to not snap her phone in half. What did Satsuki say her name was? Nomnom? No, that wasn’t-- oh. Nonon. Exactly what Ryuko wanted to say whenever she heard her or saw her.

“It’s too fucking early for this,” Ryuko groaned, rubbing her eyes and settling back into bed. “What do you want, seriously? If you’re just calling me to mock me I’ll just hang up.”

“Woah, big talk,” Nonon said, feigning fright. Ryuko grunted, pulled the phone away from her ear, then ended the call.

The phone rang again. Ryuko sighed and answered the phone.

“Okay, fine, I won’t mock you,” Nonon said, as if speaking to a frightened animal. “Even though it’s so goddamned easy,” she added under her breath, and Ryuko scoffed. “Don’t hang up!”

“Fine, fine,” Ryuko mumbled, running her hand through her hair and sitting up again. “Just. What is it you want, exactly?”

“You told Satsuki about my visit,” Nonon said. It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, I did.” Ryuko frowned. “Why?”

“She wants me to make nice with you. You’re coming over to my place. She’s picking you up and driving you here,” Nonon said. “Not right now, obviously, but, uh. Today. Hope you don’t have any plans.”

Ryuko grunted. “I don’t have any plans, unfortunately. Why the fuck does she care if we don’t like each other?”

“Fuck if I know.” The receiver crackled as the woman on the other end sighed. “She sounds pretty serious about you. Don’t screw it up.”

Ryuko sighed and bowed her head. “Whatever. Fine. You know when she’s picking me up?”

“Pfft, I dunno. Like… Three? Four? You’re having supper here, apparently.”

Ryuko groaned. “Okay. I’m going back to sleep now.”

“I hope you don’t wake up,” Nonon said, before she hung up. Ryuko frowned and looked down at her phone.

“Wow. What an asshole,” Ryuko said, before she set aside the device and curled up to go to sleep again.

Mako woke her up at eleven -it was a Saturday and mako knew Ryuko liked her sleep on weekends-, and they chatted while Ryuko ate her cereal in the kitchen. While Mako prepared to go out grocery shopping, Ryuko halfheartedly told her about meeting Nonon.

“Oh? Ira talks about her sometimes,” Mako said, grabbing her reusable grocery bags. “Mostly when she pesters him for gossip.”

Ryuko frowned. “Yeah, she mentioned that was how she found out about me and Eyebrows,” Ryuko said, chewing on her fingernails. She waved her off. “Whatever, I’ll talk to you later. I’m gonna take a shower.”

Mako nodded and left, and Ryuko locked the door behind her before making her way to the shower. She checked to make sure all of her bruises from the fight two weeks ago had healed properly. What had been a giant purple mark on her right side was almost completely yellowed, and the marks on her face had already healed. Sufficiently pleased by her healing, she quickly washed up. She blow-dried her hair, reminded herself that she had to re-dye her streak, then got dressed in her usual sweatpants and undershirt. She had a peanut-butter sandwich for lunch and watched some youtube videos, and when Mako got home she had an energy bar in her mouth and was half-asleep, watching National Geographic.

“... Ryuko?” Mako asked, setting her groceries down. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready?”

“I’m ready,” Ryuko grumbled, chewing on her food. “Not gettin’ fancy for that tiny pink-haired goblin.” She sighed and rubbed her head. “Fuck. At least I’m getting free food. Sorry I have to leave you alone for supper tonight.”

“It’s fine, I bought some chicken wings. I’m gonna rewatch  _House of Cards_ , maybe,” Mako said, putting the groceries in the fridge and freezer.

Ryuko grunted, eyes fixed on the television. “Bonobos are fucked up. They have sex all the time,” Ryuko grumbled, scratching at her stomach. “For like. Any reason.”

Mako glanced over at the screen, halfway through packing the groceries. She closed the fridge and sat down next to Ryuko, measuring something with her hands.

“Oh my God Mako, stop trying to see how big their dicks are, they’re monkeys,” Ryuko complained, swatting Mako’s hand away and laughing. “You fucking pervert.”

Mako just laughed right back and settled her hands in her lap. “I can’t believe you two slept in different beds,” mako said conversationally.

Ryuko froze and flushed furiously. “I don’t want to talk about Eyebrows, go back to measuring that monkey’s dick,” she said quickly.

Mako smiled and only said, “They’re apes, not monkeys.”

“Whatever,” Ryuko said, hiding her face in her hands. Mako patted her shoulder and Ryuko sighed and leaned into her. They finished watching the documentary together, both of them making snide comments and, almost as if on cue, Ryuko’s cellphone rang.

“I gather Nonon’s told you about today,” Satsuki said as soon as she answered.

“Yeah. She called me at like five in the morning,” Ryuko grunted, getting up.

“I didn’t tell her to do that,” Satsuki said. “Then again, I didn’t tell her she couldn’t.”

“Hrm. Anyway. I’m guessing you’re outside?” She asked, tugging her leather jacket on.

“Yes. Hurry up. Nonon is an impatient woman,” She answered, before she hung up. Ryuko pocketed her phone, pulled her shoes on, then left. She clambered down the stairs and left the lobby, found Satsuki’s car in its usual place. She clambered in the passenger seat.

“Hey you,” Ryuko said in greeting, and the two of them leaned over to share a quick kiss before Satsuki started driving.

“She actually called you at five? I’m not very surprised, now that I think about it,” Satsuki said as Ryuko made herself comfortable, flicking through the radio stations.

“Yeah. I guess it was supposed to throw me off?” Ryuko shrugged. “Why do I have to do this anyway?”

“I’m introducing you to my friends,” Satsuki explained. “Plus, you and her got on the wrong foot. I don’t need either of you killed.”

Ryuko chortled. “She’d be the dead one.”

“Do you have one-hundred desperate marching band members at your disposal?” Satsuki asked.

Ryuko quieted. “No. Fine, I get that she can totally destroy me, but I don’t want to make nice with her. She’s probably crazy.”

Satsuki tutted. “She’s not crazy. Just try it. I think you two have more in common than either of you would like to admit.”

With a huff, Ryuko said, “Yeah. Fine. Whatever.”

Satsuki just snorted at her reaction. “Nonon said the same thing.”

Ryuko just grunted and mumbled unintelligibly at her. Satsuki snorted again and smiled at her, saying nothing. The rest of the drive was in a comfortable silence, listening to Ryuko’s choice of radio station. Satsuki pulled over in front of an apartment complex. Ryuko immediately saw the hummer.

“Oh, man I want to key that hummer,” Ryuko said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

“Don’t you dare, she’ll actually kill you,” Satsuki said, putting the car in park but making no move to leave the car. She glanced over at Ryuko. “Well, go on, then.”

“You’re not coming in?” Ryuko asked, furrowing her brows.

“I will be for supper. You two need to speak without me in the middle of everything for a while.”

Ryuko groaned. “Are you serious?” She demanded, as Satsuki rolled her eyes.

“Give me a kiss and go up to room 823,” Satsuki said, exasperated. Ryuko frowned but did as she asked, biting down on her lip. Satsuki tugged her closer, deliberately bumping noses with her before she broke away. “Go on,” she said, and Ryuko sighed, kissed her slightly more delicately, then got out of the car and moved into the lobby.

“Room 823,” Ryuko muttered to herself, clicking on the buzzer.

“C’mon in, shithead,” The voice on the intercom sounded, before the door buzzed. Ryuko grit her teeth but made no comment, opening the door and making her way in. She made her way to her apartment, mumbling the room number under her breath, then when she got there, she knocked on the door.

Nearly a minute later, the door opened. Ryuko barely managed to compose herself before she punched the pink-haired woman in the face.

“Wow, you really dressed up,” Nonon mused, opening the door the rest of the way. Ryuko frowned. Nonon was wearing her usual beanie, a blush-colored knit sweater and a charcoal skirt, with a pair of cream thigh-highs and black garters that Ryuko’s eyes were immediately drawn to. “Come in, neanderthal. Or are you going to stare at my legs all day?”

Ryuko grunted, eyes snapping back to Nonon’s amused ones. Nonon stepped aside to let her in, and Ryuko tugged her shoes off, glancing about at the room.

The first thing she realized was that it was massive. It had a large living space, a full kitchen… “Do you have more than one bedroom?” Ryuko asked, turning to Nonon.

“Oh. Yeah. The Nerd has the other room. Thank God I don’t have to share with him,” Nonon said, walking into the kitchen. Ryuko numbly followed after her, mouth dropping open at the room she just entered. It was massive, ornate, top-of the line, and much more impressive than her tiny kitchenette.

“Close your mouth, you’re gonna get all of your bad breath in my house,” Nonon snapped.

“Oh, shut up,” Ryuko shot back, “I’ll breathe through my mouth for the rest of the night, don’t test me.”

“Yeah yeah, keep talking,” Nonon said, opening one of the pots she had cooking and sniffing. Ryuko raised a brow and inched closer, trying to take a peek at the pot.

“You can cook?” Ryuko asked, sniffing at the pot, which Nonon quickly slammed shut. She turned her head to say something, and Ryuko snapped her head at the same time to complain at her. Both of them, shocked by their proximity, flushed and flinched away from each other. Ryuko leaned back on the counter and coughed, face heating up, while Nonon took extra care to oversee her cooking, the very tips of her ears red.

“Do you know if Satsuki’s coming for supper?” Nonon asked, eyes still on the food.

“Oh, uh, yeah. She’s coming,” Ryuko answered, staring at the fridge.

Nonon hummed and moved to the drawers, opening one and rifling around. She marched over and grabbed Ryuko’s arm, lifting it up and placing utensils in her hand. “Make yourself useful. Set the table.”

Ryuko stared down at what was placed in her hand, then over at Nonon. “What’re we eating?”

“Food,” was the immediate reply. Ryuko huffed and went to set the table, in the designated corner of the living space. When she was done, she explored the rest of the room, poking at things.

“Where’s your nerd friend?” Ryuko asked, moving back into the kitchen and pointedly avoiding eye contact with Nonon’s garters.

Nonon didn’t even turn around. “He’s making one of his videos. He thinks he’s a reviewer sometimes,” she said, as Ryuko retook her place by the counter. “He gets like. Twenty hits. His videos are two hours long, it’s incredible.”

Ryuko snorted. “Are you serious? What does he even talk about?”

Nonon shrugged. “I don’t even fucking know, I lasted about twenty seconds on one of his hour-long analysis videos on a game preview,” she said, turning her attention to Ryuko to send her a wry grin before she went back to watching her food cook. Ryuko glanced away and grunted, toying with the buttons of her leather jacket. Nonon must’ve caught her doing it, as she said, “Take your jacket off, it’s plenty warm in here. What, you afraid you have to make a break for it?”

Ryuko hesitated. “Maybe. Is it a big…  _Nonon_ ? Get it? No-no?”

Nonon whirled on her, pointing a wooden spoon at her, and Ryuko flinched back, suddenly panicking. “Only friends can make puns with my name. You aren’t a friend. Got it?” she said, and Ryuko nodded, more terrified of a five-foot nothing, pink-haired woman than anything else in that moment in time. “Now take your fucking jacket off. You think it makes you look… Ryu-cool?”

Ryuko blinked. “Are you fucking shitting me right now?” she demanded, furious. “So I can’t make puns with your name, but  _you_ can? What the  _fuck_ !?”

“Respect your elders,” Nonon said, and Ryuko grit her teeth, every muscle in her body clenching before she let out a sigh and relaxed.

“Fine. Fine. Use my name for your stupid puns, see what I care,” Ryuko grumbled, tugging off her jacket. “Hey. Where do you want me to hang this up?”

“I have a coat hanger near the door,” Nonon said. Ryuko nodded. After coming back from hanging up her jacket, she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Catching Nonon glancing at her arms, she smirked at her and Nonon just rolled her eyes and went back to preparing her food, pulling a spice from the spice rack and sprinkling some on the food. Ryuko retook her place and Nonon glanced over at her again. “Nice muscle definition,” she said.

“Oh. Uh. Thanks, I guess,” Ryuko said, furrowing her brows.

“Not nearly as good as Satsuki’s, though,” Nonon added.

“Okay, well it’s fucking physically impossible for anyone but her to have a body like that,” Ryuko said, crossing her arms.

Nonon grinned. “Yeah, that’s true.”

Ryuko glanced over at her and grunted, then focused back at the fridge across from her. “So, uh. Speaking of Eyebrows, were you serious about being in love with her?”

Nonon’s motions faltered but didn’t stop. “Yeah. I told her once in junior high and we went out on like one date. Held hands.”

Ryuko hummed. “So what happened?”

Nonon shrugged. “I dunno. Our schedules conflicted. She didn’t talk about it again. I didn’t either.”

“Wow. Okay,” Ryuko said, uncrossing her arms so she could scratch at her head. “... Sorry? I guess?”

Nonon waved her off. “Whatever, it’s not like you caused anything.”

“Well, yeah, that’s true,” Ryuko said, and she smirked at Nonon when she frowned at her. “She seriously thinks you’re just being dramatic. Hell, I’ve been around you for a fraction of the time she’s known you and I fucking got it.”

Nonon shrugged again, stirred the contents of her pot. “It’s fine. You’re who’s making her happy right now, and that’s really all I care about. I had my chance.”

Ryuko frowned and reached out to touch her shoulder, until she noticed someone walk into the kitchen and she immediately dropped it to her side.

“Don’t fucking take any snacks, we’re eating in like thirty minutes and you’re eating with us. Satsuki’s coming over,” Nonon said, and then at Ryuko’s glare she added, “And this one’s already over.”

The man examined both women, adjusting his glasses, before he sighed. “Fine. What are we eating?”

“Food,” Nonon answered, and the man just groaned and walked out of the room. She sniffed and smirked. “Best way to get him out of the room.”

Ryuko just grunted and watched her cook, fingers toying with the hem of her shirt. “I’m uh. Where’s your bathroom?” She asked.

Nonon didn’t even look up. “Third door to your right once you leave the kitchen,” she said. Ryuko nodded and went to the bathroom, mostly just to kill time and to text Satsuki that food was almost ready. By the time she got out of the bathroom, the buzzer to the apartment rang. Nonon went to answer it and Ryuko snuck over to the stove, inspecting what they were having for supper. She was about to lift the lid when four fingers jabbed right into her side -the still bruised one, no less. She flinched and yelped.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nonon asked, quirking a brow in her direction.

“Oh, just checking what we were having for supper, like any normal human being would do,” Ryuko answered, grimacing and rubbing her sore side.

“Satsuki’s coming upstairs literally right now, have some patience,” she growled, bumping her out of the way. “Reach into the cabinet and get four bowls for me.”

Ryuko hesitated, wondering if she should push her luck. “What’s the magic word?” She asked, deciding that she would.

The response was a frown and a, “You can stick the magic word up your ass,” as she slid in front of her, putting herself between Ryuko and the counter. Ryuko, being as stubborn as she was, refused to move, even as she inadvertently pressed up against her. Nonon reached over and opened the cabinet, then she leaned over and grabbed at the bowls. Ryuko’s hands reflexively shot out to steady her, used to Mako and her clumsiness, and Nonon froze up.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” she asked, tilting her head back to meet eyes with Ryuko. “Stop trying to cop a feel and get the bowls for me.”

“Are you serious, you can’t reach shit in your own house?” Ryuko snorted at the idea. Nonon growled and before she could say anything else Ryuko quickly grabbed the bowls and handed them to her. “Jesus, sorry,” she said, as Nonon got a hold of the items.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nonon huffed, setting the bowls down. “You can move away from me now.”

Ryuko flinched back immediately. “Fuck, yeah, sorry,” she said, raising her hands up defensively.

“Jesus, when’d you pussy out? Last time we met you were talking about how you’d beat the shit out of my hummer,” Nonon said, uncovering the pot and setting the lid on the counter.

“Well, that was before I found out you actually have a bunch of desperate young adults willing to do your bidding,” Ryuko said, peeking over at the pot and sniffing. “Is that chili?”

Nonon scoffed. “You’re a worthy opponent, if it comes to it. I wouldn’t use my lackeys.” she paused, saw her staring intently at the pot. “And yes, it’s chili. Good job, only took you an eternity to figure it out.”

“You talk like a fucking comic book villain.”

She grinned and pulled a ladle from one of the drawers. “It’s my specialty.”

“You talking like a villain or the chili?”

“Ah, that’s for me to know and you to find out,” Nonon said, filling up one of the bowls. She paused. “Where the fuck is Satsuki? Don’t tell me she took the stairs.”

Almost as if on cue, someone rapped at the door. Nonon jerked her head in the direction of the door. “Go get it, I’m finishing off the plates and getting Inumuta.” Ryuko nodded, leaving the kitchen and moving towards the entrance. She opened the door a crack and peered outside.

“Sorry, wrong apartment,” Ryuko said, smirking at Satsuki.

She rolled her eyes. “Just let me in, I’m hungry.” They stared at each other for a few more moments before Ryuko just shrugged and opened the door, letting her in. Nonon was just leaving Inumuta’s room, a frown on her face, and they caught each other’s eyes. Ryuko grabbed Satsuki’s lapel and, with an arch of her brow and still looking at Nonon, she tugged her into a kiss. Satsuki reciprocated, but when she made to pull away Ryuko growled and deepened it. Satsuki let out a surprised noise but cupped her chin, her eyes slipped shut, and Ryuko’s eyes lidded over, still staring at Nonon, who flushed and swallowed.

No. She definitely didn’t look jealous.

When Nonon darted into the kitchen, Ryuko turned her attention back to Satsuki and broke apart. She licked her lips and grinned disarmingly at her, and Satsuki just frowned and whacked her head in the most delicate way possible.

“Fuck, sorry,” Ryuko grumbled, rubbing her head.

“Where’s Nonon? You didn’t kill her, did you?” Satsuki asked, her fingers tugging at the hem of Ryuko’s undershirt to straighten it out.

Ryuko managed a half-laugh at her attempt at a joke. “No, she’s in the kitchen.” Satsuki hummed and moved to the room in question. Ryuko followed, leaning on the door frame as Satsuki approached Nonon, who was diligently pouring chili into the bowls.

“Good evening, Nonon,” Satsuki said, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek. Nonon flushed -well, more than she was already flushing- and smiled at the gesture.

_Jesus Christ,_ Ryuko thought to herself, marveling at Satsuki’s obliviousness , _She’s so fucking stupid._

They chatted quietly for a few moments before Nonon handed a bowl to Satsuki and said, “Go on, let’s eat, we can talk later.” She glanced over at Ryuko. “You too. Don’t just stand there.”

“Oh. Right,” Ryuko said, taking the few steps forward in order to grab the bowl. “What about your nerd friend?”

Nonon frowned and groaned. “Don’t even fucking get me started on him. He has a project, says he wants to eat inside there. I know he’s just fucking flirting with Iori online, the little bastard, but whatever. I’ll bring his bowl to him, you guys sit down.”

The two of them did as she asked, and they awkwardly sat across from each other. “So. While we were in here, what were you doing?”

“I was in the car. I brought my crossword puzzle,” Satsuki responded. Ryuko tried not to laugh, but she did, breaking out into quiet chuckles.

“Oh my God you stayed there the whole time?” She asked, shaking her head and still letting out quiet huffs of laughter.

“Yes. I finished the puzzle, though,” Satsuki said, sending her a quick smile. Nonon burst into the dining space then, holding her bowl of chili in one hand and a bag of tortilla chips in her other. She placed both on the table, mumbled a “bon appetit”, then started eating, avoiding eye contact with both women.

Ryuko tore open the bag of chips and retrieved a handful, placing them next to her bowl so she could reach them easier. Nonon just stared down at them for a few moments, mostly disgusted, before she turned to her chili.

“It’s good,” Ryuko said around a mouthful of food, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. When Nonon just grumbled her thanks, Ryuko just cleared her throat and nodded.

Nonon stood suddenly, looked between the two of them. “... I forgot drinks. And cups.”

Satsuki looked over at Ryuko. “What did you  _say_ to her?” She hissed, brows furrowed.

Ryuko held her hands up defensively. “I said nothing. No. Thing,” she answered, not quite as quietly. Nonon came back in with a Brita filter and three glasses and the other two immediately straightened and shut their mouths. Nonon frowned at them but didn’t say anything, just passed the cups to them and poured herself some water before she sat down.

Silverware clinked on plates, chips crunched, nobody said anything. Ryuko coughed, getting a mouthful of jalapeno she wasn’t expecting, and she chugged down water, avoiding Nonon’s amused stare. “I got spice in my esophagus,” Ryuko explained, voice strained. She filled her glass again and took a sip.

“She always this charming, Satsuki?” Nonon asked.  Satsuki just smiled and nodded, and Nonon laughed in response.

“She’s a bit like you, actually, Nonon. You both have that overwhelming need to be the best at everything,” Satsuki said after a moment, and the two of them found their meals incredibly interesting. “And you’re both immature and occasionally stupid.”

Both of them started at that, and Satsuki just sent the two of them a glare and a frown.

“Did I say I was finished?” Satsuki asked.

“You looked finished to me,” Ryuko snapped, “Stop comparing me to the living troll doll over there.”

“Yeah, I’m not an uncultured barbarian, either,” Nonon said, frowning.

“Hey,” Ryuko warned, suddenly changing the direction of her anger.

“Hey yourself,” Nonon snapped back, rolling her eyes. “Seriously, just-- calm the fuck down. Does everything have to fucking set you off? I’ve known you for fifteen minutes and I’ve never tensed up so much in my fucking life from someone yelling.”

Ryuko opened her mouth to say something before she shut it and frowned, promptly closing it. “Eyebrows, take me home.”

“Are you serious? Are you a fucking infant?” Nonon asked, slamming her hand on the table.

“I don’t know, ‘cause you might be judging from your size!” Ryuko shouted, standing up.

“Oh,  _wow_ _,_ real fucking creative right there! I’ve never heard insults directed towards my height before,” she said, “And sit the fuck down, whose house do you think this is? Eat that goddamned chili.”

Ryuko frowned and looked at Nonon, then at Satsuki.

“Just eat the chili, Matoi,” Satsuki said, and Ryuko groaned before she sat herself down, grabbing a tortilla chip and shoving it in her bowl. Ryuko was silent for the rest of the supper, morosely spooning tortilla chips laden with chili into her mouth with her brows furrowed and her shoulders hunched, watching the two other women hold an easy conversation. By the time she had finished her meal she had cooled down.

She looked at Nonon and grumbled something at her, and Nonon only furrowed her brows and asked her to “fucking speak up” because she “doesn’t speak mumble”.

“I’m sorry,” Ryuko said a decibel louder, eyes darting back to focus on her bowl. “I was rude. Your chili was very good.”

Nonon just leaned back in her seat and shook her head. “It’s fine. I was being an asshole too.” She coughed. “And thanks. About the chili.”

“See, you two aren’t terrible,” Satsuki said, taking a sip of her water. “Why else would I bother keeping you two around if I thought you were horrible?”

“Shut up,” the two of them said simultaneously.

Satsuki arched a single brow. “I will not.”

“I can’t believe you were able to deal with each other for all this time,” Ryuko said, “One of you is an asshole, and the other one is… well, is Nonon.”

Satsuki snorted into her water and Nonon glared at the two of them. “Wow. Terrible. Both of you are terrible,” she said, standing up and clearing the table. Ryuko and Satsuki helped her out and they washed the dishes in comfortable silence.

When they were done, Ryuko stretched her arms above her head and said, “Alright. I’ve gotta split, I’m waking up tomorrow for my workout.”

“Oh, right, that’s tomorrow,” Satsuki said.

Ryuko scoffed. “Wow, it’s not like we haven’t been doing this routine for weeks, no big deal.”

“Oh, so that’s where you disappear off to in the mornings after you come over for chats,” Nonon said, drying off her hands. At Ryuko’s perplexed expression, she said, “I have band practice. I have to get up early. We talk sometimes.”

Ryuko nodded. “What, uh… What instrument do you play?”

“Tuba, but I’m usually the director. Unfortunately. I like playing my tuba.”

“You really like overcompensating, don’t you? A hummer, a tuba,” Ryuko listed, trailing off.

“I choose things that are as big as my personality,” Nonon shot back immediately.

“You get that a lot, don’t you?”

“... Yes.”

Ryuko smirked at her before blindly patting Satsuki’s shoulder. “Okay. We’ve gotta go. I’m tired as fuck. Good meal though.”

Satsuki hummed and leaned over in order to kiss Nonon’s cheek again, and Nonon just beamed and said her farewells before promptly kicking them out.

“That went well,” Satsuki said, intentionally bumping into Ryuko.

“You think so?” Ryuko asked, rubbing her bare arms.

“Less bloodshed than I anticipated,” Satsuki said, mostly joking.

“Hrm,” was all Ryuko said in response, taking another three steps before she paused, stopped altogether. She knit her brows, then looked down at herself. “My jacket. Shit, you start the car, I’ll be down in a second.”

Satsuki nodded and Ryuko turned around. She knocked on the door and it took a few moments for it to be answered. It opened a little, and Nonon looked distracted. “What, Satsu--” she started, before she finally focused on the door and stopped herself.

“You, uh,” Ryuko said, stopping to clear her throat. “No shirt,” she finished lamely, trying to tug her eyes away from her bust.

Nonon just flushed all the way to the tips of her ears. “Iwasgettingcomfortableholyshit,” she managed, slamming the door in Ryuko’s face.

“Wait no-- I need my jacket,” Ryuko complained, leaning on the door frame. The door opened just enough for Ryuko to see Nonon’s still red face and for Nonon to pass her the jacket. “Th-thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Nonon said. She glared at her. “Seriously. Don’t mention it.”

Ryuko just nodded hastily as she slipped on her jacket. “I like your bra though, it’s real pretty--”

“Just fucking go  _oh my God_ _,_ ” Nonon whined before she shut the door.

Ryuko left as quickly as possible.


End file.
